Jokes and Dialogues
The in-game Farmers will at random use a dialogue line from the game's code. These Dialogue lines are mostly Random Facts, Egg and Chicken Jokes, and other dialogues that don't make sense. Jokes * I saw an egg behaving oddly today. It was probably just a bit eggs-centric. * Where do eggs go on holiday? "New Yolk". * What crime is an egg most afraid of? Poaching. * What day do eggs hate the most? Fry-day. * An egg today is better than a hen to-morrow. * Where do chickens get knowledge on eggs? The hen-cyclopedia. * What is a hen's favorite shipping company? Federal Egg-spress. * What did the Hen say to the scrambled eggs? My children are all mixed up! * What do you call a self-obsessed egg? An egg-omaniac. * Why is the chef so mean? He beats the eggs. * Where's the best place to get information about eggs? The hen-cyclopedia. * I was going to tell you a joke about an egg. But its not all its cracked up to be. * Why did the hen lay her egg on the axe? She wanted to hatchet. Ha-ha. Get it? Hatch-it? * How does a hen leave it's house? Through the eggs-it,. * Who tells the best Jokes? A Comedi-Hen Random Dialogues * I'm not paid enough for this job. *Excuse me sir. Do you have a moment to talk about our lord savior Chicken Little? * My dad always used to tell me: "Never put all your eggs in one basket". Which is probably why we lost the easter egg hunt. * I wonder if chickens do the "People Dance" at their weddings. * Oh great. Another simulator game. * Have you heard the legend of a land where chickens poop eggs? We wouldn't need to kill them! * Have you ever tried catching a chicken? It's impossible. We're lucky these one's just stand there. * My job interview was easy. I was the only one who wanted to get paid in eggs. * Why i became an egg farmer? i wanted a dead-end job with menial tasks. * Please let me go... * Booooooooring... Let's go rob a bank and drive cars. * So I have to stand here and kill chickens? Forever? Cool. * Of all games you chose to play this one. All you do is click. * Yes, it's another simulator, except this one is about chickens. * Chicken Salad is just a much more developed version of Egg Salad. * My job interview was easy. I was the only one who wanted to be paid in eggs. * I'm actually an investment banker. This is just my escape from corporate life. * Have they fixed the glitch where you get unlimited eggs? * A woman takes her son to the doctor because she thinks he's turning into a chicken. The doctor asks,"How long has he been like this?". The woman says,"Three years." The doctor exclaims,"Three years! Why didn't you bring him in sooner?!", the woman says,"We needed the eggs." * So all you do is click? And you play this game? Wow * So we crack the chickens for eggs. Then we crack the eggs for yolk. How vulgar! * An egg farmer. Is that what i am? I should have finished my college degree... * A true friend is someone who thinks you are a good egg, even though they know you are slightly cracked. Random Facts * You know who's good at making eggs? Chickens. * Coating chicken in egg batter is pretty messed up when you think about it. * Chickens must be really confused as to why there are no new chickens around despite laying so many eggs. * Bacon and egg's is a day's work for a chicken and a lifetime achievement for a pig. * Of all the things that taste like chicken, eggs are ironically not one. Trivia The dialogue "Booooooooring... Let's go rob a bank and drive cars" is a reference to Jailbreak 1+1=2 Category:Info